powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyuudou Sentai Galager
Nyuudou Sentai Galager (乳ニュウ道ドウ戦セン隊タイガラジャー, Nyūdō Sentai Garajā) is a Super Sentai series. Using an Alien motif, Galager '''is a portmanteau of '''Galaxy and Ran'ger'. Galager footage and storyline was adapted in Power Rangers Milky Way, a Power Rangers ''franchise season. Plot ''To be completed. Suggestions are welcome. Characters Rangers Allies Bioman Fivemen Boukengers Shinkengers Goseigers Ninningers Enemies * Black Cross King * Masked Monsters ** Volcano Mask Magman's Army *** Baseball Mask * Gorotsuki ** BB Donpa ** YY Gonza * BB Saloon Regulars ** JJ Jetton * Spiritworld Guard Psyma Chaos * Londerz Prisoners ** Blackmailer Gaymark * Baron Orgs ** Bus Org ** Vacuum Cleaner Org ** Copy Org * Kulernian Jellyfis * Quotaian Dagonel * Infershia High Commanders ** Sorcery Priest Meemy * Living Beast-Men ** Tsuneki * Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts ** Straw Banki * Akumaro Sujigarano * Universal Insect Monsters ** Yokubabanger of the Electric Shock ** Fandaho of Nonsense * Action Commanders ** Daiyarl ** Stargull * Metaloids ** Normal Metaloids *** Mushikagoloid ** Messiah Metaloids *** Kentateloid * Vaglass Leader ** Messiah * Monsterkins ** Smapho Monger * Creator Devius ** Debo Monsters *** Aigaron's Debo Monsters **** Debo Jakireen *** Candelilla's Debo Monsters **** Debo Vaacance * Shadow Monsters ** Emperor of Darkness Z's Shadow Monsters *** Clock Shadow * Yokai ** Known Yokai *** Yokai Daidarabotchi * Los Dark * Deathgalien ** Players *** Team Quval **** Jashinger * Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler ** Gangler Monsters *** Known Gangler Monsters **** Doryun Sanbu **** Ryugu Tamatebacco **** Demeran Yatmis To be completed. Suggestions are welcome. Other To be completed. Suggestions are welcome. Arsenal To be completed. Suggestions are welcome. Mecha * Bakuryuu Dimenokodon ❖/❖ * Bakuryuu Parasarokkiru ❖/❖ To be completed. Suggestions are welcome. Episodes The episodes here are referred to as "Missions" (使命, Shimē), and are in an imperative form. They are with accompanying furigana. # Mission 1 : # Mission 2 : # Mission 3 : # Mission 4 : # Mission 5 : # Mission 6 : # Mission 7 : # Mission 8 : # Mission 9 : # Mission 10 : # Mission 11 : # Mission 12 : # Mission 13 : # Mission 14 : # Mission 15 : # Mission 16 : # Mission 17 : # Mission 18 : # Mission 19 : # Mission 20 : # Mission 21 : # Mission 22 : # Mission 23 : # Mission 24 : # Mission 25 : # Mission 26 : # Mission 27 : # Mission 28 : # Mission 29 : # Mission 30 : # Mission 32 : # Mission 32 : # Mission 33 : # Mission 34 : # Mission 35 : # Mission 36 : # Mission 37 : # Mission 38 : # Mission 39 : # Mission 40 : # Mission 41 : # Mission 42 : # Mission 43 : # Mission 44 : # Mission 45 : # Mission 46 : # Mission 47 : # Mission 48 : # Final Mission : To be completed. Suggestions are welcome. Songs Opening themes * [[Go further, Galager!!|''Go further, Galager!!]] '''Ending themes' Mecha themes Insert themes * ''The Handsome Nyuudou Sentai Galager'' * [[Go further, Galager!!|''Go further, Galager!!]] (instrumental) '''Character themes' To be completed. Suggestions are welcome. Cast Suit Actors Jiro Okamoto : Gosei Knight To be completed. Suggestions are welcome. Stage Shows To be completed. Suggestions are welcome. Notes * This is inspired by the Ginyuu Toku Sentai from Dragon Ball series. ** Every old enemy, old mechas, also Zubaan and Gosei Knight, were voiced each by a Ginyuu Toku Sentai member seiyuu in the ''Dragon Ball ''shows. * As the Fivemen, the GoGoFive, and the Magirangers, the main team and the sixth ranger are from the same family. * As the Go-Busters, episodes are referred as Missions.